vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Pes/Fragment 199 02
Der Verweis erfolgt im Haupttext und lässt erkennen, dass PES hier durchgehend und ausschließlich die Arbeit von Winter referiert. Dabei werden einmal zwölf Wörter zusammenhängend übernommen, einmal neun und einmal sechs. Anführungszeichen wären hier angebracht, auch eine genaue Seitenangabe (folgt die?), aber als Plagiat würde ich das nicht werten. (PlagProf:-)) :Erst in der Mitte des nächsten Absatzes, mehrere Sätze später, findet sich FN 1037 (FN 1037: Winter S. 229f.). (Cassiopeia30) :Im Haupttext wird zunächst einmal nur festgestellt, dass Winter "ein dreistufiges Schlichtungsverfahren" empfiehlt, nicht aber, dass die nachstehend aufgelisteten Ursachen in fast wortidentischer Form so auch bei Winter stehen. ::Das lese ich halt anders. "Winter empfiehlt ein dreistufiges Schlichtungsverfahren, das sich aus den drei möglichen Ursachen für Konflikte i.R.d. Kontrakte ergibt. Diese Ursachen..." werden dann aufgezählt. Für mich lesen sich diese elf Zeilen wie eine offene, durchgängige Paraphrase von Winter. PlagProf:-) 20:14, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Die Referenzstruktur, derer sich PES bedient, bleibt - wie jetzt auch diese Diskussion wieder belegt - äusserst zweifelhaft und legt (leider auch) die Interpretation nahe, dass Pes sich hier "mit fremden Federn schmückt". Bei VP wird so etwas - wertfrei - durchgehend als "Bauernopfer" klassifiziert. (Graf Isolan 20:08, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC)) :Warum findet sich dann in diesem Absatz keine einzige Fußnote auf Winter? Würde am Ende des Absatzes eine stehen, wäre durch die Einleitung (Verweis auf Winter) klar, dass der ganze Absatz eine Paraphrase Winters ist. Im folgenden Absatz finden sich trotz einleitendem Hinweis auf Winter sogar zwei Fußnoten. Demnach muss der Leser beim hier gerade diskutierten Absatz doch davon ausgehen, dass dies keine Paraphrase Winters ist, schließlich ist diese im nächsten anscheinend klar gekennzeichnet. Cassiopeia30 20:18, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Wenn ein Absatz mit den Worten "Winter empfiehlt..." beginnt, weiß mann, dass der Verfasser eine fremde Leistung wiedergibt, nicht sie als eigene ausgibt. Eine fehlende Fußnote wäre Schlamperei, wenn so etwas in einer längeren Arbeit nur ganz vereinzelt vorkommt, sogar nur ein verzeihlicher Flüchtigkeitsfehler. Aber nicht jede Schlamperei und schon gar nicht jeder Flüchtigkeitsfehler ist ein Plagiat. ::Wir sollten uns hier ganz allgemein auf die eindeutigen Verstöße gegen gute wissenschaftliche Praxis konzentrieren. Grenzfälle machen nicht nur unnötige Arbeit, sondern vor allem angreifbar, Pingeligkeit erschwert eine angemessene Verteidigung gegen solche Angrifffe. Bisher hat die gesamte Vroniplag-Kundschaft so viel plagiiert, dass ein paar Grenzfälle nicht einmal die Statistik merklich verschieben würden. Und für mich ist Fragment 199 02 nicht einmal ein Grenzfall. PlagProf:-) 20:27, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Deine Argumente halte ich teils für unzureichend, teils für subjektiv, PlagProf. Der Name des Autoren der Quelle ist hier genauso verwendet wie sonst die Bauernopfer-Fußnote. Es wird nur "irgendwie" auf eine Fremdautorschaft hingewiesen. Im Falle des Hinweises darauf, was im Fokus der Untersuchung hier stehen sollte, halte ich Deine Einlassungen eher für politisch denn für analytisch und wissenschaftlich. Dies ist für Deine persönliche Motivation zulässig, sollte jedoch nicht generalisiert werden. Vroniplag durch die Konzentration auf ganz offensichtliche Plagiate "unangreifbar" zu machen und damit der Diskussion aus dem Wege zu gehen, ist nicht die richtige Strategie. Mit dem "Durchgehen lassen" bestimmter Arbeitstechniken gibst du Dein stillschweigendes Einverständnis zu dieser Praxis. Meine Auffassung ist zum Beispiel, dass eine akribische Analyse ein besseres Bild eines "Arbeitsstils" im Quellenumgang zeichnen kann. Bitte beachte, dass Winter eine der größten Plagiatsquellen der vorliegenden Arbeit darstellt. ::::Nein, ich gebe kein stillschweigendes Einverständnis zu einer Praxis, wenn ich sie als Schlamperei, nicht aber als Plagiat werte. Das kann man auch so kenntlich machen. ::::Ja, es bestehen in einzelnen Fragen immer wieder Spielräume bei der Bewertung, was noch ein Plagiat ist. Auch die Grenzen dieser Spielräume werden - wie alles in der Wissenschaft - durch die wissenschaftliche Diskussion festgelegt. ::::Nein, ich wollte nicht vorschlagen, dass wir uns an der untersten Grenze dieser Diskussion orientieren. Da landen wir bei den Apologeten. Ich würde auch umgekehrt nicht empfehlen, das Übersehen (!) einer Quelle zu einem benachbarten (!) Problem als Plagiat zu werten, obwohl Rieble das schon einmal so praktiziert hat. ::::Ja, die Dominanz einer einzelnen Quelle verstößt oft gegen gute wissenschaftliche Praxis ("single sourcing"), stellt aber für sich genommen kein Plagiat dar. Allerdings kann auch offenes Paraphrasieren ein Plagiat darstellen, wenn es über lange Strecken erfolgt. Das scheint mir bei diesem Fragmenet nicht der Fall zu sein. PlagProf:-) 14:19, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::: :::Wir stellen hier nach Faktenlage fest: :::1. Es besteht ein Hinweis auf Winter, also wird hier von Winter irgendetwas übernommen. So weit, so gut. :::2. Es fehlt jedoch die Kennzeichnung der wörtlichen Übernahme. Es handelt sich hier ja nicht um eine Paraphrase, sondern eine wörtliche Übernahme einer Reihe von Kernaussagen unter Paraphrasierung der Überleitungen. Bei einer Paraphrase wäre die Verwendung syntaktisch (z.B. durch einen Doppelpunkt nach dem Satz mit dem Hinweis auf Winter) resp. grammatikalisch (z.B. durch die Verwendung des Konjunktiv) angezeigt, um hinreichend auf die fremde Autorschaft der jeweiligen Aussagen hinzuweisen. ::::Daran fehlt es auch hier: Pes/Fragment_104_16, klassifiziert als Kein Plagiat. :::3. Es fehlt weiter die Angabe der Fundstelle (am Ende der Übernahme), wodurch die Übernahme nicht abgegrenzt ist. ::::Korrekt, eine Schlamperei, und steht im Unterschied zu Pes/Fragment_104_16. Aber bei elf Zeilen in einem durchgehenden Sinnzusammenhang (drei Ursachen, kurze Beschreibung dieser Ursachen) halte ich das nicht für die Ausgabe einer fremden intellektuellen Leistung als die eigene. :::Mehr als genug Argumente für die Einstufung als BauernOpfer. Plaqueiator 13:45, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::We agree that we disagree? PlagProf:-) 14:19, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Wie kommst du darauf, Schlampigkeit zu unterstellen? Irgendwelche Hinweise? PES steht nach meiner Übersicht über das gesamte Werk hinweg in höchstem Maße auf Kriegsfuß mit dem Konjunktiv beim Zitieren. Ebenso sieht es mit Gänsefüßchen aus, obwohl viele Übernahmen wörtlich kopiert sind. Er setzt streckenweise Unmengen von Fußnoten auf seine Quellen, und doch wird nicht klar, was nun aus ihnen stammt und was Eigenleistung ist. Am Ende hat er mit dieser Technik seitenweise Text erzeugt. Ob das nun Schlampigkeit oder Unvermögen oder gar Absicht ist, steht bei der Einstufung in "Plagiats"kategorien gar nicht in Frage. Fest steht: es ist nicht korrekt. Nichts Anderes will die Einstufung sagen. Plaqueiator 21:28, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Ich habe das Fragment gerade als Plagiat gesichtet ... trotzdem bin ich nicht 100% mit Plaqueiator einer Meinung: ich finde "nicht korrekt" ist nicht das Selbe wie "Plagiat" .. das ist wohl eine Grundsatzdiskussion, die wir am besten woanders führen. Meiner Ansicht nach, versuchen wir nämlich die substantielle Aneignung fremder Gedanken anhand von Fakten zu dokumentieren, nicht die Einhaltung formaler Regeln. Denn nur wenn es um eine solche substantielle Aneignung geht, kann man von Plagiat sprechen. Ich glaube bei diesem Fragment hat eine solche Aneignung stattgefunden, und daher ist es als Plagiat einzuordnen-- aber durch den existierenden Quellenverweis, der durch die Nennung Winters im Text selbst besonders prominent ist, die Abgrenzung der drei Punkte zu Beginn und die relative Paraphrasierung der Stelle ist dies eine grenzwertige Plagiatsfundstelle, und nicht mit den üblichen Bauernopfern zu vergleichen (zwei Sätze fast wörtlich mit kommentarloser Fußnote am Ende, keine Anführungsstriche). Hindemith 21:54, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Für mich gibt in diesem Fall fast allein das Wort "insbesondere" den Aussschlag, es gerade so als ein Plagiat Datei:Bereich3thumb.png zu bewerten. :::::: Denn ohne die Anmaßung zu dieser aus der Quelle übernommenen Einschätzung/Ordnung wäre das auch aus meiner Sicht eine Paraphrase, die ausgewiesen wurde. Dass ein Verfasser an anderen Stellen der Arbeit für den Dokumentar klar erkennbar unsauber arbeitet, kann für die Bewertung eines Fragments meines Erachtens nicht herangezogen werden, da sich dann die Argumentation und einzelne Prüfung mit Fragmenten ab dem Punkt erübrigen würde, ab dem irgendwo in der Arbeit Unehrlichkeit oder klare Verstöße nachgewiesen wurden. Bei der paraphrasierten Beschreibung einer Liste von Punkten lassen sich Wortgruppenübereinstimmungen bei der Bezeichnung der Punkte regelmäßig nicht vermeiden. Diese sollten dennoch durch Anführungszeichen für den Leser ausgewiesen werden. Ohne die eingangs genannte Anmaßung durch "insbesondere" allerdings hätte ich allein mit diesen Wortgruppenübereinstimmungen das Fragment nicht für die in diesem Projekt dokumentierten, einfach nachvollziehbaren schweren Verstöße gegen die Regeln guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis geeignet gehalten. Martin Klicken 12:55, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC)